


The Constable's Greatest Honor

by JeromeClarke107



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fake goodbye kiss, Fluff, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Takes place sometime during season three before Annie moves in, The Dreamatorium, Troy Barnes loves Abed Nadir, Troy has lots of feelings, goodbye kiss, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: The Inspector and The Constable are being attacked by the Blorgons. They only have one escape pod, and neither of them really want to take it.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	The Constable's Greatest Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Angst/Fluff Prompt list 1 by HellsDemonicTrinity on Tumblr.  
> Prompt #36: You've shown me what love can feel like.

Their ship is going down , and there’s only one escape pod.

“Constable, you have to go now! The Blorgons will be aboard the vessel in a moment or two,” Abed hits a few buttons on his command board and a key presents itself from a secret cache in the wall.

He pushes the key into Troy’s hand,”Quickly, Constable. Before it’s too late.”

Blasters sound in the distance and Troy stares down at the key in his palm. He clutches it tightly and pushes it back towards Abed.

“No, Inspector. The galaxy needs you! It must be I who stays behind,” He shakes Abed’s shoulders and looks into his eyes. An alarm sounds in the distance, and their ship shakes roughly, causing both of them to lose their balance and fall to the floor.

“I promised to protect you, Constable Reggie. This is my battle, not yours,” Abed pushes the key back towards him, and he clasps his hands over Abed’s instead of taking it from him.

“You’ll find another Constable that suits you well, Inspector. I’m one of many average humans in a world full of them. There will never be another Inspector, another you.”

“I’ll regenerate, Reggie. If you stay, you die,” He pushes the key closer to him, and the ship shakes again. This time they stand and hold onto the control panel for support.

“There will never be another Inspector like you,” Troy says, looking earnestly into Abed’s eyes, “I would be more villainous than the Blorgons themselves if I were to deprive the world of you.”

Abed stares at him dumbstruck, and Troy takes the opportunity to further his point.

He cups Abed’s cheeks and refuses to back down despite his friend’s stubbornness, his eyes darting from side to side as the ship continues falling apart around them.

“Take the escape pod, Inspector. Don’t make me live without you.”

Abed shakes his head and Troy nods in opposition. Both of their eyes are beginning to water, and Troy knows he’ll start crying if Abed doesn’t give into him soon.

“I’ll regenerate,” Abed whispers weakly, Troy’s hands still on his face with no intention of removing them.

The ship shakes and the emergency alarm blares louder; Abed and Troy glance down the hallway towards the door to the escape pod. It’s barely four feet from them, but it feels like it’s so much farther away.

“You have done so much for me, Inspector,” Troy begins his final speech, sliding his hands down to Abed’s neck, “I have seen places most only dream of, have spent many great years with the most unusual, most fantastic man to ever travel the galaxy. It would be my greatest honor to die in your place.”

A tear falls down Abed’s face, and Troy feels an instinct kick in to comfort him. Abed never cries, especially not in the Dreamatorium. He wipes the tears from his friends cheeks with his thumbs and then cradles his face in his hands.

“I don’t want a new Constable. I want you.”

Troy smiles and then instinctively goes into defensive mode when blasters begin to sound around them, growing closer by the second. He pushes himself in front of Abed for a moment, as if a human Constable could protect a time-traveling Inspector from the likes of the Blorgons.

Upon realizing that they had a few more moments before they were swarmed , Troy turns back to face his friend, desperate for a proper goodbye.

“Do me one favor before you go?” Troy asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Anything.”

Troy gently cups his cheeks and pulls him in, presses their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. Abed tastes wonderful, like the strawberry chapstick that he never leaves home without and Troy keeps finding between the cushions of their couch and chairs. For a moment, the blasters sounding around them silence and the spaceship fades away into the Dreamatorium, and it’s just Troy kissing Abed.

And it’s new and comfortable and there’s never been a goodbye kiss in all of tv history that could rival it.

When their lips part, the blasters begin again.

Troy looks deep into his best friend’s eyes and presses the key firmly into his palm, feels a wave of relief wash over him when Abed grips it tightly.

“You have given me the most amazing gift one person can give another,” he whispers against Abed’s lips, pecking them once more before continuing,”You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

This time it’s Abed who leans forward, passionately pressing his lips against Troy’s in a desperate kiss. Like it’s the last one they’ll ever have, and maybe it is.  
“Onward, Inspector. Go save the galaxy.”

Abed nods and goes to the escape pod, looking back one more time at Troy (who flashes him a sad smile) before turning the key in the lock and climbing into the escape pod.

As he takes off, Troy faces the Blorgons bravely and valiantly for as long as he can, then collapses after taking down more than half of them. He can see the escape pod in the distance, though. The Inspector escaped, and Troy’s job is done.

“End scene,” Abed says, and the spaceship becomes the Dreamatorium again and their spaceship becomes two of their kitchen chairs.

“Abed,” Troy whispers to get his friend’s attention,”Can I kiss you again?”

“I thought the scene had ended. Do you want to start a new one?”

“No,” he says softly, walking closer to his friend,”I want reality this time. I want to be Troy kissing Abed. Is that ok?”

Abed nods and Troy wraps his arms around his thin waist, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. This time he goes farther than he had in the scene, pressing his tongue into Abed’s mouth and letting his hands run up under his shirt to rest them on his hips.

When they part, Troy pulls him into a hug and clings to him. He feels relief surge through his body when Abed returns the embrace. They hold each other tightly with little space left between them, and Troy presses a kiss to his cheek gratefully and then nuzzles up against Abed’s neck.

The Inspector lost the Constable to the Blorgans.

Troy Barnes is determined to never lose Abed Nadir to anything.


End file.
